custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Marcus Wolf
Name: Marcus T. Wolf Birth day: July 30, 2010 Birth Place: Providence, Rhode Island United States of America Eye color: Brown Height: 6 feet (182.88cm) Skin tone: Caucasian Hair color: Brown Weight: 168lbs (76.2035kg) http://custom-pacific-rim.wikia.com/wiki/Silver_Wolf?action=edit&section=1 History "Let's go fishing. I've always wanted to say that." Marcus Wolf directly before his first mission. Marcus was born in the United States of America to Joseph and Bella Wolf both of who served in the military. He was the third of four kids having two brothers and one sister. An older Brother named Alex, a younger brother named Matt and a younger sister named Bell. At an early age most of his teachers thought Marcus was rather stupid, having once answered a math quiz with out using a single number. After a while his family realized that he simple didn't want to do any of his work because he it bored him. After testing him they found out he actually had a I.Q of over 140 but he lacked a lot of common sense. After sitting him down and explaining why he had to do his work he began to do quite well in school earning high honors all though out both middle and high school. Despite his good grades Marcus's school career wasn't the best, he got in several fights with bullies do to his complete hatred of people who pick on those weaker then themselves. He also had a lot of trouble making friends rarely speaking during class or launch. He was still young during the first Kaiju being only fifteenth when the first Breach closed. He actually went to a parade for Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori where he was given a Gypsy Danger baseball cap signed by the two Rangers which quickly became one of his most prized possessions, having always idealized Rangers and Jeagers especially Gypsy Danger. Ranger Career After the opening of the Atlantic Breach Marcus devoted his entire life to becoming a Ranger like his heroes, constantly training and studying everything he could about the science and technique behind Jaegers. This was driven by his strong sense of duty which he learned at an early age seeing as not only did his parents and older brother serve but countless other members of his family tree. Finally upon during 20 and passing both the mental and physical exams with flying colors he was accepted into the Jeager pilot training program in 2030, though the fact that he entered on as a single pilot and not part of a pair combined with his poor social skills did hamper his efforts a bit. Luckily another drift compatible pilot was eventually found in the form of Aideen Blake an Irish Ranger who had Recently lost he partner during a fight where Aideen was knocked out only to wake up and find the Kijue and her partner dead and there Jeager Erin's Harp destroyed. At first Aideen didn't like Marcus seeing him as some young punk Jeager nut that was trying to be a hero. She even refused to attempt to drift with him until they had a sparing match during witch the two managed to knock each other out. After begrudgingly agreeing to pilot along side the young American they where brought to a testing Facility in Marcus's home State of Rhode Island where a new experimental prototype Mark VII Jaeger was being build with funding from the U.N. This Jaeger witch would later be know as Silver Wolf was made to test a new type of Jaeger design using carbon-fiber nano-tubes as a type of synthetic muscle tissue in order to increase the Jaeger's speed and power while reducing the weight and complexity of its internal mechanisms, as well as several experimental weapons. While preforming a test drive of the Classified new Jeager a Kaiju was detected heading towards Boston, seeing as they where the closest to the threat command allows them to take the experimental Jeager out to intercept the category V Kaiju. They intercepted the monster three miles out form Boston Harbor and after a half hour battle they manage to kill the Kaiju while suffering minimal damage easily being far quicker then the lumbering beast. After that the pair would go on to further test Silver Wolf and be assigned to guard Boston and Rhode Island where they would stay for 8 years killing 16 Kaiju and developed feeling for each other. This came to an end when three Kaiju attacked Boston, with all the Jaegers in New York being destroyed in the battle of New York Silver Wolf was left to defend Boston alone. What resulted was an epic 6 hour struggle that left all 4 combats completely disabled. The fight also Completely blinded Aideen in one eye (right) and caused Marcus to almost die from exchange and a number of broken bones. The wounded pilots where in a comma for 3 and 6 days respectively. When Marcus awoke he proposed to Aideen. Life After After Silver Wolf was destroyed Marcus and Aideen got married having developed a relationship during their time fighting side by side. They would later settle down in Salem Massachusetts and had two twin daughters Abby and Grace. They would continue to test new Jaeger systems and weapons but would never again go into combat. Personality "You have got to be the biggest nerd I've ever met." Aideen Blake right before their first combat engagement Marcus was always a quite person rarely talking to people outside his family, but he was always polite and kind. Most people thought he was a very nice young man. Despite his naturally quite nature he has been know to talk for quite a while about topics he is excited about, mostly Jaegers. He has also been known to yell and insult the Kaiju during combat but this might be more do to his link with Aideen. He is a very determined person never giving up when he really sets his mind to something. Though he is not a naturally violent person he has been know to get violent with bullies thought this is most likely do to the strong moral code taught to him by his parents. He has also been known to be rather violent while in combat though again this may be do to his connection with Aideen seeing as she is far more violent and impulsive then he is. He idealizes heroes, wanting to be just like the Jeager pilots he watched as a kid and loving stories of heroic deeds and sacrifice. He actually has a tattoo on his back of the poem ''The Charge of The Light Bridged though this is the only tattoo he has due to his fear of needles, as opposed to Aideen who has several tattoos. The two pilots complement each other quite well despite the fact that they argued a lot during combat. Aideen would often lead the charge with Marcus going along with her plans with really giving it any thought. He also seemed to take on several of Aideen's quirks during combat including screaming and cursing while in battle. '' references http://custom-pacific-rim.wikia.com/wiki/Silver_Wolf?action=edit&section=1[[Category:Fan-made characters]] Category:Jaeger pilot Category:Second Kaiju War Category:Pan Atlantic Defense Corps